


Interlude

by tellthenight



Series: I'll Hold On to You [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Bottom Dean Winchester, Demisexual Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthenight/pseuds/tellthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas comes to bed late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> If you've been reading along in the whole series you may want to note that the rating for this fic is explicit while the rest of the series is rated "teen and up". If you'd rather not read explicit material you can easily skip this short and wait for the next (and final) story in the series.

Dean hummed in his sleep when Cas’s fingers found his waist and slid over him. Cas pressed against Dean’s back and Dean shifted with a sigh, relaxing against Cas’s cool skin.

“Finish your work?” Dean mumbled.

“Yes.” Cas hovered up on one elbow, breathing humid against him. He kissed just behind Dean’s ear then at the top of his shoulder.

“Missed going to bed with you.” Dean twisted over his shoulder and Cas bent to meet him. Their tongues moved together slow and languid. Dean grinned lazy against Cas’s mouth, eyelids drooping. Cas pulled back enough to take in Dean’s whole face and Dean made a pleased sound as his eyes slid closed.

“What was that for?”

Cas kissed him again, sweet and small on the lips. “Are you happy?” Cas whispered, and he watched the corners of Dean’s mouth curl up and the way he shifted when he opened his eyes to look Cas in the face. He drank it all up, memorizing the way Dean looked at him now so he could recall it when that voice in his head told him that Dean didn’t love him, couldn’t love him.

“I’m with you, so yeah.”

Cas kissed him again and Dean made a little noise of surprise at the intensity of his affection. Cas moved up over him, one hand trailing up Dean’s body as Dean twisted to lie flat under Cas. Cas’s fingers followed all the way up to trace the line of Dean’s shoulder, the curve of his neck, his strong jaw. He tasted Dean deep even though they already knew each other so well that way. He had to show how he felt every way he could think to do it.

“Cas,” Dean murmured against him when Cas broke his mouth away and moved down Dean’s neck. “You don’t have to prove anything,” he said low even as his back arched under Cas’s touch. Cas worked down, letting his fingers and tongue provide an answer and Dean moaned in response when Cas made it to his hip bone.

Dean gasped as Cas slid a finger under the elastic of his boxers. “Cas… stop. Please.”

Cas’s head popped up, eyes wide as he looked at Dean. “What?”

“Come here,” Dean said and pulled at Cas to bring him up and settle him on his chest. Cas’s heart raced, uncertainty flooding him.

“Is everything okay?” Dean asked in the dark.

Cas nodded against him. If he spoke Dean would hear the panic behind his words and think all the wrong things.

“I’m not mad about earlier. You don’t have to do this to make up to me or anything.”

Cas pushed up on his elbow so he could look Dean in the eye. “I want to.”

Dean stroked a hand down Cas’s cheek and Cas leaned into the touch. “But you don’t have to,” Dean said. “I only want this if it’s what you really want tonight.”

Sex wasn’t a fixture of their relationship and never had been. It wasn’t that Cas never wanted to have sex, but it was so infrequent that he worried in the early days about his asexuality eventually ruining them. Dean never wavered from his insistence that whatever Cas wanted to give was what Dean would happily take. He had proved over and over again that that was true, and his words about wanting only what Cas wanted played out every time like a cue to let Cas know it was okay to bail out.

“I do.” Cas leaned forward, lips soft on Dean’s. He waited until Dean kissed him back before he licked his way in. Dean matched him move for move and he pulled Cas back over him, urgently lining their bodies up.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned as Cas moved back down his body, quicker this time to get back to where he’d left off before. Cas slid one hand into his boxers, gripping him tight and stroking him in long measured moves. Cas watched Dean bury his teeth in his lower lip like he could somehow prevent the small sounds coming out of him from growing. He failed almost instantly when Cas’s thumb passed over the head of his cock at the top of a stroke. Dean dug one hand into the sheets and the other into Cas’s hair, uttering encouragements as Cas worked. Cas released him just long enough to stretch for the nightstand drawer and Dean whimpered until he realized what Cas was doing.

 “Yeah?” The word barely escaped Dean’s lips before Cas nodded and kissed Dean again, wooing him back to center as he popped the lid and slicked his fingers.

 Dean breathed hard against Cas when fingers first slid against his hole, but Cas moved slow. Dean would insist on _more_ and _faster_ , but Cas made sure they took their time. One finger then two and Dean was practically begging him for a third, but Cas wanted everything to be just right before they moved on. He had determined early in their relationship to make up for the lack of quantity with quality. He went on to a third finger only when Dean’s words failed and melted to sounds.

 Dean’s head popped up when Cas withdrew his hand to slick himself. The low moan that came out of Dean as Cas moved slow into that tight, hot space made Cas grin. _He_ did that to Dean- he was the one that made him want and then fulfilled his need.

 “Dean.” Cas let go of the breath he’d been holding when he was fully seated. He stopped there, waiting for Dean to make him move. The first small motion out and back in made them both gasp.

“Fuck, Cas.”

Cas didn’t hold back any more. He still moved slow at first, but as Dean’s sounds grew needier he moved faster, his own want driving him forward. He fucked into Dean just the way Dean directed him to, but when Cas’s thrusts grew uneven Dean brushed his fingers against Cas’s cheek to gain his attention. Cas looked up as he moved in Dean. Dean held him there, green and blue tied together in that gaze. Cas stroked Dean between them, trying to keep in time with his own thrusts. Dean’s tongue danced over his lips and Cas’s eyes darted down to the movement before he looked back to his fiance’s sincere eyes. Dean understood the connection Cas needed to make this happen and his eyes said it all- love and trust built up between them over several years together.

Dean came with a cry and Cas emptied into Dean a few quick thrusts later. He collapsed forward and Dean slung a heavy arm over him, holding him in place as they both breathed heavy and time seemed to stop. Dean kissed Cas’s temple and nuzzled into his hair.

“You’re amazing,” he whispered into Cas’s ear.

“Dean,” Cas started to warn him off, but Dean hugged him tighter and kissed him again.

“You are.”

Cas smiled, even though Dean couldn’t see it. Dean was built to care for everyone else and he poured his attention so heavily into Cas that sometimes he forgot that he needed someone to take care of him too. Cas was learning bit by bit with Chuck’s help how to reciprocate.

“I love you, Cas said softly and Dean buried his face against Cas in response. Six months after the first time Cas said it and Dean still couldn’t take those words in without an emotional response. He curled fingers into Cas’s dark hair and held him close for a beat before he repeated the words back in a shaky voice.

Dean brushed Cas’s wayward hair back over his ear like it might actually stay, but after a few attempts he gave in. “Cas, you don’t have to-”

“I know.” Cas took a deep breath before continuing. “You don’t have to ask any more, Dean. I’ll only come to you when it’s something I want.”

Dean continued to card through Cas’s hair in a comforting way, but the longer he didn’t reply the more nervous Cas became. It was the wrong time, the wrong way, the wrong thing to say. Cas shifted, but Dean held him still, allowing only enough space for Cas to see his face.

“You swear?” Dean asked.

“Yes.” The worry sat heavy in Cas’s gut, but Dean smiled at him and it all dissipated in an instant.

“Thank you,” Dean said, and pulled him back down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There is one last story in this series that will come out soon. The easiest way to catch it is to subscribe to the "I'll Hold On to You" series, but I will also post the story to tumblr when it comes out.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://www.tellthenight.tumblr.com)


End file.
